Sam Strachan
2006) |parents=Audrey Strachan}} Samuel Noel '"'Sam"' Strachan' is the current Medical Director of Holby City Hospital and former surgical registrar who worked on the Darwin Ward of hospital from 2006 to 2008. Whilst working at Holby, he had a child, Grace, with co-worker Connie Beauchamp. In 2017, he was appointed as the hospital's new Medical Director, responsible for overseeing the ED and the wards. Early life Sam joined the hospital in 2006 as a result of an expansion of the Darwin ward. From 2006 to 2008, Sam's job in the hospital was a cardiothoracic registrar before he became a general surgical registrar in 2008. During his time at the hospital, he was romantically involved with many people, notably Connie Beauchamp, with whom he later had a child. In late 2008, Sam's estranged son Kieron came to visit him, and they decided to move to New York together, where Kieron was a successful violinist. (2016-) In February 2016, Sam was in the UK attending a conference when his girlfriend Emma started suffering from severe stomach pains. Grace called Connie and she got an ambulance to go to the hotel that they were staying at. Whilst being treated, Sam arrived but wanted Emma to be treated privately instead but Connie told him that in her condition she couldn't go anywhere. Realising that the operation would have to be done Sam volunteered but couldn't do it, leaving Connie and Jac Naylor to perform it. The following week, Emma was still recovering but the company Sam worked for had booked a connect to his and Grace's New York flight due to the fact that he had work and she had school. Although Connie disagreed with his choice due to the fact they'd be leaving Emma behind, Sam explained that Emma knew that Grace always comes first. However, later in the day Connie said that she didn't want Grace leaving again but when Grace overheard Connie telling Jacob that she didn't want Grace living with her, Grace had a panic attack. Sam used this against Connie and told her that Grace would be better off going back to the US with Sam. When they were boarding their private jet in the evening, Jacob and Connie drove after them and arrived just in time for Connie to tell Grace she wasn't going to let her go again, much to Sam's disappointment. In September, Sam visited the UK upon receiving the news of Connie and Grace's car crash. He and Connie were left waiting anxiously whilst Grace was having an operation in theatre after it was discovered that she had a tear on her aorta. To their relief, Grace pulled through but Connie admitted to Sam that she blamed herself for what happened to Grace. how she'll have to change.]] In February 2017, Jacob contacted Sam to request that he attended Elle's hearing. He urged Connie not to bring Grace to the hearing, but she ignored him and brought her along anyway. In the bathroom, Grace smashed a mirror and had a seizure. As a result of Elle's quick thinking and actions, Grace was saved and admitted to the ED. Nevertheless, Sam was furious with Connie for taking her in the first place, and informed her that things would change when Grace got better. The following week, Sam signed the contract which made him the new Medical Director of the hospital and Connie's new boss. He was also worried when Grace woke up and was unable to communicate with him and Connie. Behind the scenes Tom Chambers appeared on Casualty as Sam Strachan in the 2016 series 30 episode "Hearts and Flowers" which aired on 13 February 2016. He also appeared in the episode the week after. Unlike many other Holby City guest crossover characters, Sam made his appearance in Casualty after his time in Holby City; most others make guest appearances on Casualty whilst still a regular. Chambers reprised his role as Sam in the third episode of the 31st series in September 2016. He reprised his role in episode 22, returning in a recurring capacity as the hospital's new Medical Director. Sam has been seen filming for later episodes, and as they film 4 months in advance, he will remain in the show until at least July before leaving for a while and returning to casualty later in the year. References Category:Characters Category:Guest characters Category:Male characters Category:Holby City characters Category:Connie's associated characters